


i'm that flight that you get on, international

by jorgelorenzo



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Crack-ish, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorgelorenzo/pseuds/jorgelorenzo
Summary: "You don’t have a spare pair of headphones, do you?”Valentino shakes his head. “Sorry, I’ve only got mine with me; everything else is in my suitcase.”The boy looks down at the headphones in Valentino’s hand and then back up at Valentino with wide, almost puppy dog eyes and Valentino finds himself powerless to look away.“We could share?”Or the one in which Marc and Valentino meet on a plane to Barcelona.





	i'm that flight that you get on, international

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjemciciastko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjemciciastko/gifts).



> to my dear zjemciciastko, for all the hours we have spent planning au's that we might never write, here at least is one that i promised you over a week ago and is now finally finished. thank you for being an inspiration and a wonderful friend to boot, i love you to bits and i really hope you like this <3
> 
> firstly, idk fuck all about being a doctor or an engineer, i had to google that so any mistakes come from there (or more my poor researching skills, despite having a degree that basically was all about research). 
> 
> also this never happened, not real etc, please don't send it to anyone in it, the usual. also i apologise for any errors in grammar or spelling as this hasn't been beta'd. oh and the title comes from talk dirty to me by jason derulo, because it's been stuck in my head all day.

Valentino isn’t opposed to flying, not at all, but the constant delays, overcrowded seating and the general rudeness of other passengers tend to test his patience a bit and this flight is just the same. Sometimes, he wonders if he hadn’t spent most of his life having to deal with emergencies if he would be a lot less calm. He supposes that working in emergency medicine must have affected his ability to deal with situations like this quite a little bit over the years.

The plane itself is stuffy and crowded, and Valentino is eternally grateful that the flight from Milan to Barcelona is only an hour and a half. He’s still half asleep, having to have gotten up at the crack of dawn to get to his flight on time, and he’s drank too much coffee already. It reminds him a little uncomfortably of work, something he’s been trying to keep his mind off of it ever since the start of his three weeks off, hoping that Uccio would at least text him an update every now and again.

He clambers his way down the aisle until he manages to find his seat. In the aisle seat is a rather annoyed looking man, and Valentino has to resist the urge to compare him to Uccio, who grumbles irritably under his breath when Valentino asks if he can get in, whilst in the window seat is a boy with thick black hair and dark doe eyes that blink up at him as he sits down.

He fiddles with his phone until the flight takes off, sending one last text to Dani to let him know what time his flight will be getting in and another to his mother to assure her that he’s alright. Within five minutes of the plane taking off, grumpy aisle man is snoring loudly, head lolling back against the seat.

“I think we may have to hold out on using the bathroom.” Valentino says to the boy sat at the window before he can really think about it. He’s so used to talking to strangers after all the patients he’s dealt with that it’s almost second nature to him now.

Thankfully, doe eyes laughs. “I think so, unless you’re brave enough to wake him up.”

They share a grin, and then Valentino returns to his phone, flicking through his film selection and trying to decide which one to pass the time with. He’s barely plugged in his earphones, when he hears the boy speak again, tone much different this time.

“For fucks sake,” Valentino turns to find him pressing at the on button on his phone. The other looks up at him, cheeks flushing at being noticed. “Dead battery. You don’t have a spare pair of headphones, do you?”

Valentino shakes his head. “Sorry, I’ve only got mine with me; everything else is in my suitcase.”

The boy looks down at the headphones in Valentino’s hand and then back up at Valentino with wide, almost puppy dog eyes and Valentino finds himself powerless to look away.

“We could share?”

_Is he fucking serious?_

Valentino offers up a headphone sarcastically. “I don’t think I have much music that would be to your taste, but I was going to watch a film if you’re interested.”

“Okay, that’s cool.” The boy takes the headphone, either unaware or uncaring of Valentino’s scandalised expression, his face flushing even further when their fingers brush. “Thank you. I’m Marc, by the way.”

“Valentino.” He tries not to smirk, feeling a little proud that someone clearly younger than him is into him. He’s still slightly annoyed at how Marc has managed to take over his headphones without him actually saying yes. “Anything in particular you want to watch or can I pick?”

Marc leans right into Valentino’s space, apparently not worried about the fact that they’ve literally just met and it’s Valentino’s phone, and flicks through Valentino’s film library. His nose wrinkles a few times and he raises an eyebrow at others, Valentino lost in his expressions, until he finally comes to Rush. He looks up at Valentino with wide eyes.

“Can we watch Rush?” He asks. “I love racing films.”

Valentino grins. “Of course, I love racing films as well.”

Marc huddles even closer, like an over excited golden retriever with his dopey grin and big brown eyes. He leans his arm on the armrest between them, Valentino’s own being shoved aside, but he can’t find it in himself to care anymore.

“Do you watch motorsports?” Marc asks, words slurred together at the speed he says them, clearly excited. It’s sort of adorable and Valentino can’t help but to smile back. “I love it. MotoGP is my favourite; I was actually trying to check the race before my phone died.”

“I can tell you the result without watching it.” Valentino winks. “Dovizioso is going to win, easy.”

Marc pouts. “He’s Italian.”

“So am I,” Valentino raises an eyebrow in mock hurt. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, of course not!” Marc says hastily. “I just meant, I’m Spanish, you know, and it would be nice to see someone else Spanish winning too. I love Italy, my brother’s studying there, that’s why I was there and –“

Valentino actually has to clamp a hand over Marc’s mouth in fear that he’s about to hyperventilate.  

“I’m joking.” He tells Marc, releasing his hand in fear that Marc might do something like lick it; he hasn’t had any boundaries so far. “Yes, I watch motorsports, yes, I watch MotoGP and I stand by what I said; Dovi is going to flatten Viñales.”

“Viñales will win.” Marc huffs. “We don’t give up in Spain.”

“Sorry, how many points did Dovi win the championship by last year?”

They bicker back and forth for a while, ignoring the phone which is now resting on Valentino’s knee, Marc getting steadily louder as his obvious enthusiasm increases. Valentino doesn’t even mind losing the argument if it means that the flushed, cheery expression remains on Marc’s face, because he wouldn’t mind looking at that view for the rest of the flight.

“Do you ride a bike as well?” Marc asks suddenly, Valentino blinking him back into focus.

He nods. “I live on a refurbished ranch; I’ve got dirt bikes, everything. These days I don’t use it as much, I let the local kids go round it on their own bikes, just keeps them out of trouble.”

Marc’s whole face softens and his smile is gentle. “That’s, that’s really nice, Vale.”

 _Of course you would jump straight to nicknames_.

“Why don’t you use the track as much anymore?” Marc asks, resting his chin on his palm and staring starring up at Valentino through his eyelashes. _He knows how to use his looks, that’s for sure._

Valentino shrugs. “I work so much, by the time I get home it is too late and my days off are normally spent in bed. It’s an exhausting job, so any rest I can get, I take it.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.” Valentino tells him, trying not to think too much about all the work he’s currently _not_ doing because he promised Uccio he wouldn’t feel guilty for having a break. “I work in emergency medicine.”

Marc’s confused face is adorable and Valentino has to resist the urge to smile at him. “What does that mean?”

“Say if you crashed your bike and you got a dangerous injury, such as a head injury, I would be the first person who would deal with you when you arrived at the hospital and decide what treatment you would receive.” Valentino lets out a deep sigh. “It can be a life or death situation sometimes, it’s not easy.”

 He trails off, trying not to dwell on any uncomfortable memories; he’s seen enough people die during his career that it really shouldn’t affect him as much as it does, but Valentino has never been great at dealing with his emotions.

“Huh,” Marc says, scrutinizing him. “You don’t look like a doctor.”

This startles a laugh from Valentino. “And why is that?”

“I don’t know,” Marc wrinkles his nose up. “I always imagine doctors as old and boring, not wearing snapbacks and shorts. And I certainly don’t imagine them having a ranch full of motorcycles.”

“Compared to you, I’m pretty sure I am considered old.” Valentino says, secretly rather flattered. “You can’t be older than your early twenties?”

“I’m twenty five.” Marc tells him and Valentino certainly _feels_ old in that moment.

“Exactly.” He pokes at Marc’s arm, causing the younger man to wobble a little on the armrest. “I’m nearly forty, so I think that counts as old in most people’s books.”

Marc shrugs. “I don’t think so. I can work with that.”

“I’m sure you can.” Valentino feels himself flush a little as he returns Marc’s obvious flirting. He tries to ignore how dark the Spaniard’s eyes get as he says it, reminding himself that they’re on a _plane_ and they’ve literally just met. “So what is it that you do then, Marc? Besides annoying strangers on planes?”

“I’m not annoying you.” Marc says confidently, winking. _This fucking boy_. “You love it. And in answer to your question, I’m a mechanical engineer for Honda, actually. For bikes, obviously, I don’t know enough about anything else. My brother, Alex, is studying to become an engineer, too.”

There’s wistfulness in Marc’s voice as he speaks about his brother and it resonates with Valentino so much that it’s almost painful. He thinks of Luca and Clara, neither of whom he spends nearly enough time with and every time he does, he can’t help but to be startled by how grown up they are.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Valentino asks quietly.

Marc nods, frowning. “All the time. He was always just, _there_ , you know? We were always so close, we did everything together and now if I want to see him, I have to get on a plane.”

“I know the feeling.” Valentino tells him, looking away. “My brother and sister, they’re both nearly twenty years younger than me, but I work so much that I barely see them. I feel like I missed out on seeing them grow up, like I should have been there more. I’m their big brother, I’m meant to look out for them.”

Valentino feels the heat of Marc’s hand on his knee before Marc’s palm closes over it, turning back to look at the younger man who stares unblinkingly up at him through those mocha pools, leaving Valentino mesmerised.

“Hey, I’m sure they understand why you weren’t around.” Marc squeezes his knee and Valentino’s stomach is filled with butterflies. He has to remind himself he’s a grown man, not a teenager on a first date. “Don’t feel guilty; they wouldn’t want you to do that. You’ve obviously worked hard to get where you’ve got, don’t regret that, Vale.”

They look at one another for a moment, Marc’s eyes flicker down to his lips and for an instant Valentino’s mind goes completely blank, forgetting where they are, that they’ve only just met and that there are a plethora of other people around them. He only sees Marc in front of him, and what a sight that is. It’s only when grumpy aisle man lets out a rasping snore that Marc jerks back, his hand slipping off Valentino’s knee and this brings Valentino crashing back to reality.

 _Calm down, you’re on a plane for god’s sake_.

There’s an uncomfortable moment of silence before Marc speaks again.

“So, why are you visiting Barcelona?” He asks, awkwardly.

“Maybe I live there.” Valentino says, grinning. “Why do I have to be visiting?”

Marc rolls his eyes. “ _I_ live there, I can tell you don’t. You love Italy too much.”

“You got me. I’m just visiting a couple of friends.” Valentino admits. “Met Dani years ago when he was just starting out in Radiology and he was studying in Italy, then he moved back to Barcelona, met Jorge at work, they got married and the rest is history.”

“Sounds like quite a love story.” Marc grins and Valentino can’t help but to laugh.

“It sounds like it, but it wasn’t always, trust me. They _hated_ one another to begin with, Dani used to phone me all the time complaining that he hated some guy who worked in Cardiology and I honestly had no idea he was even with Jorge until I came to visit and found him half naked, wondering around Dani’s apartment. To be fair, Jorge can be an absolute asshole. We used to argue a lot when I would visit.” Valentino can very vividly remember the time that Jorge had threatened to cut a vital artery of his with one of Dani’s decorative samurai swords when they had been having one of their rather more heated arguments. “And then when they got married, Jorge came and told me we had to put it all behind us. So, we did, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Just like that?” Marc asks, clearly stunned. “But, you hated him?”

Valentino shrugs a shoulder. “Life is short, and anyway, Jorge’s not a bad guy. I know if something bad was to happen, he’d have my back and I would have his. He just acts like an asshole sometimes, it’s just how he is.”

Marc nods, apparently accepting this explanation.

“Are you married?” He asks, very quietly, so much so that Valentino nearly misses it.

Valentino almost chokes. _Seriously, Marc?_

“Do you think I would have spent the past hour flirting with you if I was married?” He asks bluntly, raising an eyebrow. Valentino _really_ hopes he doesn’t give off the impression of being an adulterer.

The blush that stains Marc’s cheeks is beautiful on him. “No, I don’t think you would, I just wanted to check.”

There’s another few seconds in which nothing is said, before Marc leans his head down on Valentino’s shoulder, hair tickling the skin of Valentino’s neck as he does and the film they were supposed to be watching now long forgotten.

“I’m tired.” He says, snuggling in a little.

Valentino takes a deep breath to calm himself before checking his watch.

“We still have 45 minutes of the flight left.” He tells Marc, who has now closed his eyes. “I can wake you when the flight lands if you want to have a nap.”

Marc wiggles his head a little, pouting as he opens his eyes. “Your shoulder is bony.”

_Wow, thanks, kiddo._

“You sure know how to boost a guy’s ego.” Valentino says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Marc, however, seems unperturbed. He pulls away, Valentino instantly missing the warmth against his body, pushes the armrest between them up and lifts Valentino’s arm so that he can rest his head on Valentino’s chest. “Are you comfortable now, bambino?”

Marc closes his eyes again. “Very.”

“You do realise we’ve only known each other for an hour, if not less than that.” Valentino points out, trying to control the hammering of his heart in his chest. “You could be a mass murderer for all I know.”

“Doesn’t matter how long we’ve known each other; when you know, you know.” Marc slurs a little, still not opening his eyes. “And I’m not a mass murderer, else I doubt they would let me get on a plane. Chill out, Vale.”

Valentino decides to follow the younger man’s lead, putting a headphone back in and deciding to watch the start of the film, even if his entire focus isn’t on it. He draws little circles on Marc’s arm with the tip of his index finger, Marc puffing out breaths onto Valentino’s chest as he sleeps. It’s nice, much nicer than any interaction Valentino’s experienced in a long time and he doesn’t really want it to end, even if it’s only really just begun.

 The plane landing comes much too soon, Marc sleepily moving away from Valentino, who misses the feel of Marc against him immediately. When they stand up, it becomes clear that Marc is quite short, especially compared to how tall Valentino is and Valentino can’t help but to imagine how well Marc’s body would fit against his if they were laying down with one another.

“Do you have someone picking you up?” Valentino asks, as they wait for their luggage. “I can get Dani to drop you off wherever you need to go, if you want.”

“It’s okay; I’ve got my flatmate picking me up. I live in the city centre, so it’s not far.” Marc reaches out and squeezes his hand. “Thank you, though.”

They walk together towards the arrivals part of the airport, Valentino not able to spot either Jorge or Dani and Marc apparently unable to see his flatmate, so they wander off to a more secluded area to wait away from the crowd. Valentino sends Dani a text to say he’s arrived and where he’s waiting.

“So.” Marc says, coming to stand a bit closer. “I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah.” Valentino replies lamely, not sure what he wants to happen here. The reality is, he lives in another country and he and Marc have only known one another for a couple of hours, but there’s something inside him screaming to not let this one go. “Do you want my number?”

“Yes, please.” Marc says a little too quickly.

They swap phones, Valentino smiling at the picture of what must be a young Marc and his brother on some children’s bikes, before putting in his number. When they swap back, Marc grabs at Valentino’s hand and pulls him in so that they’re chest to chest.

“If you want, maybe you could come and visit while you’re here.” Marc offers, looking embarrassed and not quite meeting Valentino’s eyes. “Only if you want to, of course. I know you’ll probably want to spend time with your friends and you’re going to be busy, but I just thought, maybe if you were free, you could-“

“I’ll come.” Valentino cuts him off before Marc can talk himself into a frenzy. “I’ll text you and we can work something out. You could show me the sights?”

Marc grins. “That sounds nice.”

And before Valentino can get in another word, Marc throws himself at him, kissing him hard. His arms go up around Valentino’s neck, while Valentino’s own arms snake their way around Marc’s waist. Marc’s kisses are intoxicating, tongue licking into Valentino’s mouth and teeth occasionally biting at his lower lip. He’s so caught up in the feel of Marc’s lips against his that he completely forgets where they are until-

“Are you fucking serious?”

Valentino almost trips over his case in his haste to untangle himself from Marc, who in turn jumps as though he’s just received an electric shock. Standing there in all his glory is a very unimpressed looking Jorge Lorenzo, arms crossed over his chest and usual frown in place.

“Ciao, Jorge.” Valentino says, cursing the fact his voice is slightly hoarse.

“Ciao, Vale.” Jorge mocks, rolling his eyes. “You know, if you bring someone with you when you visit, you might want to give me and Dani a bit of warning in advance. I’ve only set up the spare room for one person and we might need more food. Surely you have some manners these days, Vale.”

“He’s, um, not with me.” Valentino says, wincing at how bad that sounds given what Jorge has just seen him and Marc doing.

Jorge snorts. “I just saw him with his tongue down your throat, how is he not _with you_?”

“We met on the plane.” Marc says quietly.

“You-“ Jorge breaks off, pinching the bridge of his nose in obvious exasperation. “Only you could meet someone on a fucking plane. Do you even know his last name?”

Valentino cringes and Jorge has his answer.

“It’s Marquez.” Marc is looking rather desperately towards the exit. “Marc Marquez. I saved it as that in your phone.”

“You’ll be changing it to Rossi pretty soon at the rate you two are going.” Jorge cackles, amusement apparently taking over now. “Did you have sex in the plane bathroom? Have I been missing out on the mile high club?”

“We’re leaving.” Valentino tells Jorge firmly, refusing to blush. He turns back to Marc as he grabs his suitcase. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Marc leans up and kisses him one last time. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Valentino says, ignoring Jorge’s mock disgusted expression. “I’ll see you soon, Marc.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on, Romeo.” Jorge laughs, waving at Marc before throwing an arm around Valentino’s shoulder. “True love can wait for a moment, Dani’s made crema catalana at home and I’m starving.”

Jorge tries to wheedle information out of Valentino the whole way to the car, poking him in the side and shouldering him into various vehicles, but Valentino remains silent. He’s content to let Jorge suffer a little longer before telling him about the chance encounter.

Dani beams as Valentino clambers into the back seat of the car, Jorge having offered to put the suitcase in the boot, although Valentino rather thinks Jorge offered just to check if Valentino had packed the various Italian chocolates that he had promised the Majorcan.

“How was your flight?” Dani asks.

“He had sex in the bathroom with a guy he met on the plane.” Jorge tells Dani as he climbs into the car. He kisses Dani on the cheek, as though they hadn’t just seen one another five minutes ago. “Seriously, this kid had to be at least ten years younger than the old bastard. Our Valentino has become a sugar daddy, Dani.”

“We didn’t have sex in the bathroom.” Valentino says indignantly, flipping Jorge the finger. “And yes, Marc is younger than me, but I am _not_ his or anyone else’s sugar daddy, you asshole.”

“They were making out in the arrivals when I found them. Vale didn’t even know his last name.” Jorge says, and Dani turns wide, shocked eyes on Valentino as he pulls out of the parking space.

“You were _what_?”

Valentino is about to argue, when his phone buzzes. He takes it out to find a text from Marc.

_miss u already xxxxxx_

It’s disgustingly cute and it should make Valentino want to gag, but all it does is make a warm feeling rise up in his chest and his heart beat faster.

_i miss you too xxxx_

“Stop flirting.” Dani snaps, once again turning away from the road to give Valentino what he evidentially thinks is a stern look. In reality he looks more like a grumpy puppy. His hand is on Jorge’s leg and it’s at moments like this that Valentino realises how much he’s missed these idiots in front of him. “I want details. Who is he, what does he do and where’s he from? And more importantly, how the hell did you end up making out in an airport with someone you’ve only known for a couple of hours?”

Valentino grins.

“Well, it goes like this.”

 

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed (if not then i apologise, i know it was quite conversation heavy). anyways, thank you for reading, big love to you all, if you want to come yell at me, i'm over at lewishamlton on tumblr.
> 
> jazz x


End file.
